Falling In The Worst Way Possible
by SoftRainDrops03
Summary: *FIXED* The one thing you are never supposed to do is fall for your best friend's girl right? James can't stop it though, he is falling for Lily, hard... Even if she is going out with Sirius. L/S then L/J. Please read and review!
1. The Hogwarts Express

Disclaimer: If I owned anything would this be a fan fic?  
  
A/N: This fic takes place during 5th year. And my apostrophe and quotation mark button don*t work so please use the following key to clarify my symbols.  
  
* =Apostrophe ~ = Character*s Thoughts ** = Quotation Mark   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily*s POV:  
**Dang, it*s 12:54. The train leaves in 6 minutes!** I said, looking down at the muggle watch on my wrist. I grabbed Sirius* big strong hands with my own slim petite ones. We started to run through the King*s Cross with our trolleys. People were jumping out of the way as we flew past. We were at such a speed that no one noticed our owls and broomsticks, which was all the better.   
  
**Sorry! Didn*t mean to fright you,** Sirius yelled as we flew past an elderly lady who looked a lot like Petunia, mean and shriveled. (Ok, so maybe my sister wasn*t that prune, but she was pretty darn close. And what*s even scarier is some people consider her pretty!)  
  
I let out a laugh as Sirius snickered along side me. His light brown hair was all over in the breeze. The green flecks in his aqua eyes were twinkling the way they always do when he was on an adventure. Sirius grinned at me, then turned to look ahead. We were heading straight for the barrier of Platform Nine and Three Quarters. Sirius and I willed our legs to pump harder.  
  
In a matter of seconds we were looking at a huge scarlet steam engine that was famous among the wizarding world. It had what seemed like a endless row of passenger cars connected to it. The platform was empty except for a few tearful parents waving good- bye to their children. Sirius and I ran toward the third car where we saw James Potter sitting.   
  
**James, James, open up!!!** Sirius yelled as he pounded on the window. The train gave out a whistle. James turned his head quickly, making his midnight black hair even more unruly, his chocolate brown eyes grew wide when he saw us. He jumped from his seat and met us at the door along with Remus.  
  
**Hurry, your stuff,** James said. Sirius and I began handing our trunks and brooms to Remus and James then quickly tossed them our owl cages. They were careful not to hurt Chamboy (my snow white owl) and Bernie (Sirius* brown owl, named after the beloved jelly beans). The train lurched and began to move. Sirius ran and grabbed the railing, jumping in. I tried desperately to do the same, but couldn*t get close enough to the door to do so safely. All three guys were hanging out the train door watching me. The same thought kept running through my mind, ~Oh, crap, oh, crap, oh crap!!! I can*t miss the train!~  
  
Sirius leaned out and I tried to grab his hand but couldn*t quite reach. We were only fingertips apart. The engine was gaining speed while I was falling farther and farther back until I was a couple cars behind despite the fact that I was running as fast as I could. James disappeared from my view for a second then came back with my Whizz 50 broomstick. He managed to mount it from inside the train and started to fly toward me. He lowered the broom to the ground in front of me.  
  
**Get on,** he order. I grabbed his arm and swung a leg over the broom. As soon as we were balanced, he kicked off. James flew up then turned the broom around. I put my arms around his waist as we leaned forward to gain speed. James and I head back to the door where Sirius and Remus were still leaning out to watch us. We flew past the cars, then turned tightly into the compartment, making Remus and Sirius jump out of the way. Unfortunately the brakes didn*t kick in quite fast enough. James and I ended up in a pile of arms and legs. I landed on top of the broom and James was sprawled sideways across my stomach. I let out a groan.  
  
**James, can you, please get off my stomach?** I asked. He slowly lifted himself to his feet with the help of Remus who was making sure that he didn*t fall back. Sirius held out his hand to help me up.  
  
**Are you okay?** James asked as he brushed himself off.  
  
**I am fine. Are you?** I answered.  
  
**I*ve taken much worse falls, but your broom is anything but fine,**he said hastily.   
  
I glanced at my red broomstick, it was laying in two pieces on the white carpet. **Oh that*s nothing,** I said, then grabbing my wand out of my pocket and said, **Sampato Quatay.** The two ends of the broom flew up and stuck back together. I turned and smiled at the guys, **See as good as new,** I comment before Sirius leaned down and kissed me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~**~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James* POV:  
I tried not to stare as Sirius covered Lily*s mouth with his. ~God, she is beautiful...~ I thought. ~NO! What am I thinking, this is Lily Evans we are talking about, Sirius* girlfriend, remember? I canÕt betray him anyway even if I could I don*t think she would want to come. They look mighty comfortable.~  
  
Remus must have noticed my gawking, because he leaned over and whispered, **I think this our cue to leave, Prongs.** I followed him to the other side of the compartment and we sat down next to each other on the black cotton covered seats.  
  
**Wha-** Remus looked up, seeing Sirius and Lily walking over hand in hand made him stop. **You and me, talk later,** he whispered before the couple sat down in front of us.  
  
**You guys are pretty lucky to have caught the train,** Remus said.  
Lily let out a sigh, trying to comb her wind blown, mid- back length, red hair. Giving up, she said, **I am beat after all that running. Thanks for saving me, James.**  
  
**No prob, it was good flying practice. Now all I need to know is how to land in a train,** I said and everyone laughed.  
  
The three started a conversation on Qudditch while I sat there wondering, ~Do I really like Lily? On one hand she is cute, funny,sweet, and happy. Plus she has that beautiful white smile. But on the other hand, she is my best friend*s girlfriend, and would probably never like me in that way. Anyway I would completely crush Sirius if I ever did date Lily. Though I must admit, her arms did fit great around me on that broom... God, I need help!!!~   
  
It was like that all afternoon. I kept arguing (in my mind of course) over Lily. I had never stressed over a girl this much, before, especially one who isn*t even remotely interested in me.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius* POV:  
**Sirius, wake up,** Remus whispered, his dirty blonde hair falling in his blue eyes.  
  
**Erm, what do you want?** I asked then realizing Lily was sleeping with her head on my shoulder, whispered, **What do you want?**  
  
**We are almost at school, we need to change into our robes,** James answered quietly.  
  
I tried to get up, but no matter how I moved, there was no way to get up without waking Lily in the process.  
  
**Hun, you need to get up?** I whispered in her ear. Lily only nestled deeper into my arms. **Lily, come on, please, get up,** I begged. Lily just laid there still sleeping peacefully. **Lils!** I whispered hoarsely, but still wasn*t successful.  
  
I looked up at Prongs and Moony and gave them a look that said **Help!**  
  
James suddenly got a huge grin on his face. Before Remus and I could ask, he screamed, **IT*S GONNA CRASH!!! WE*RE ALL GOING TO DIE!**  
  
Lily let out a shriek, opened her emerald green eyes, then jumped up. **WE NEED TO LEAVE IM-** she started to yell then realized James was laughing and Remus and I were in pure shock over what James had done.  
  
**Why, the heck, did you do that,** Lily screamed, then tried to tackle James. He jumped out of the way then ran out the compartment, with Lily chasing after him.  
  
**Why don*t we take this as a opportunity to change?** Remus asked.  
I nodded silently, still in shock over what James had done and how Lily had reacted  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily*s POV:  
**Wow, I am beat,** I said as I flopped down on the floor of a empty compartment.  
  
**Same here,** James commented as he lay down next to me. **I never knew a girl could run that fast.**  
  
**I did get some practice earlier, trying to catch the train, remember? So, why did you wake me up like that anyway?**  
  
James replied, **Well Sirius, Remus and I need to change into our robes- It was only 20 minutes until the train stopped and that was at least a quarter of an hour ago! Hurry get up!** James jumped to his feet then reached his hand down to grab mine. But for some odd reason, as we ran through the train, he didn*t let go, and for a reason even odder, I didn*t either.  
  
*~*~~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: So do you love or hate? Is it good or bad? What do I need to work on (besides where I put commas)? To give me your opinion just press that pretty little button that says **Submit Review**. Flames ARE excepted. This is my first fanfic, so REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW. You know you want to...  
  
P.S. Thanks for reading, please check back for new chappies soon! 


	2. Dinner and a Dare

Disclaimer: Guess what? I found out J. K. Rowling loved my story so much that she gave me the rights to all her characters, scenes ect. Now I own the Harry Potter empire!!! Ha Ha Ha Ha Ha!!!! ...But then I woke up and I realized I was just having that dream again... ::sigh::  
  
Thanks to Kat, Me!, Addy, Mila, Tom Girl, Ginnt, and whoever else reviewed my story. You are the greatest!!! Please, keep making my day!!!!!  
  
A/N: This fic takes place during 5th year. And my apostrophe and quotation mark button don*t work so please use the following key to clarify my symbols.  
  
* =Apostrophe ~ = Character*s Thoughts ** = Quotation Mark   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James* POV:  
  
Lily dropped my hand as we neared the door of Compartment #3. The warmth from my hand left almost immediately and was replace by a cold icy feeling. Despite the numb feeling, I opened the door for Lily. We found Lupin and Black sprawled out on the seats in their new black Hogwarts robes.  
  
**Did Lily scare you?** Remus said as if he were talking to a three year old.  
  
Before I could retort, Sirius teased, **God, the way you ran out of here running made you look like you were the girl. ...No offense, Lily.**  
  
**Haha! Padfoot. Very funny. But if I recall youÕre the one still sleeping in footie pajamas!** I said.  
  
**Footies?!** Lily giggled.  
  
**I do not!!!** Sirius screeched.  
  
**Before you get into that oh so touching story of how your mum knit them, I must tell you that me and Lily and I still need to change,** I said.  
Sirius waved Lily and me off. We grabbed our rooms and parted, heading to the restrooms. *~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
LilyÕs POV:  
  
**Hey, Alli!** I called as I entered the Great Hall. Alli, my best friend in the world, ran over and enveloped me in a huge hug. **Oh, I have missed you so much,** I whispered, blinking back the tears.   
  
**WhatÕs wrong?** Alli said, letting go. Her big brown eyes flooded with concern. Ever since the first day of school Alli had been there always protecting me from the names and pranks the Slytherins had played on me. They loved to tease me just because I was a **Mudblood,** as they would say. Alli was the kind of friend a girl could only dream about.  
  
**Petunia. I swear her head is swollen. Since Vernon proposed, she has been torturing me to death. I think she figures she has to get in as much tormenting as possible before she moves. **  
  
**Forget her, by the time winter vacation comes around, she will be gone,** Alli said as we walked to the Gryffindor. **So, how is it going with you and Sirius.?**  
  
**ItÕs wonderful. We were able to meet up over the summer a couple of times.**  
  
**Are you talking about me?** Sirius asked looking up.  
  
I smiled, then sat down next to him and said, **Yes, we were.**  
  
**We were talking about Lily being absolutely smitten over you! She thinks your a big hunk and wants to snog!!!!** Alli said passionately sitting down next to me.  
  
**Oh, really?** Remus raised an eyebrow, the corners of his mouth twitching as if he was trying not to laugh. He was sitting next to James across from us.  
  
**I did not say that,** I shrieked.  
  
**You donÕt think I am handsome? Then I donÕt wanna kiss you either,** Sirius said giving me a pouty look.   
  
**Of course you are beautiful, Sirius,** I said.  
  
**Do you I get a kiss then?** Sirius said as if he were a very hopeful four year old.  
  
**I guess...** I said. I wasn*t a big fan of kissing in front of a audience. I quickly leaned over and kissed Sirius on the lips.  
  
The whole time I was talking to Sirius, I never realized James hadn*t said a single word, that he was just staring. And the thing everyone missed was the painful look James got in his eyes when I leaned over and kissed Sirius. The kind of look I never wanted to give anyone.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James POV:  
  
**So, what did you want to talk about?** I said as me and Remus entered the empty 5th year dorm. I was trying not to show the hurt in voice. It was just hard to not be upset when your best friend kisses the girl you really like, especially when he doesn*t even know he is.  
  
**You know what!** Remus exclaimed.  
  
**No I don*t** I lied.  
  
**Do, too!**  
  
**Do not!**  
  
**Do, too!**  
  
**Do not!**  
  
**Oh fine then, I give up. What was up with what happened this afternoon? You were in awe when Sirius and Lily kissed. Haven*t you ever seen Padfoot lock lips with a girl?** Remus asked.  
  
**No- I mean yes. It*s just that...** I started to say. **No never mind.**  
  
**No, what?**   
  
**No, it*t nothing.**  
  
**Come on!** Remus pried.  
  
**There is nothing!!!** I practically yelled.  
  
**It has to be something if it is bothering you so much!!!** Remus said, obviously getting annoyed.  
**Okay so maybe there is something...** I replied. ~How am I gonna say this without sounding completely stupid or jealous?~ I wondered.  
  
**Come out with it already, James,** Remus said impatiently.  
  
**I like Lily,** I blurted out. ~Whew, itÕs over.~  
  
**Oh,** Remus said quietly. **How long?**  
  
**I dunno,ever since I broke up with Pam Johnson in second year.**  
  
**But you have had other girlfriends between then and now,** Remus exclaimed.  
  
**I didn*t really like them though,** I replied. **I didn*t want people to start wondering.**  
  
**Oh, what can we do? I mean you like Lily a lot and Sirius is going out with her. This could completely screw up our friendship,** Remus mused.  
  
**And this is hard for you? Imagine what it is like for me,** I said.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius* POV:  
  
I knew something was up the minute I walked through the dorm door. James was hanging upside down off the edge of his bed with his thick, round, black glasses on the floor. He was just staring off into space.   
  
Remus was on his bed reading. He looked up when I entered. I pointed at James and gave Remus a questioning look. *DonÕt ask,* Remus mouthed. I shrugged my shoulders and went over to my own bed that had a red velvet cover with matching curtains. I sat down and pulled the curtains around me. I grabbed my notebook and started to write.  
  
~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily*s POV:  
  
Alli and I sat on the floor of our dorm, after dinner, with Pam Johnson and Alex Kinling, our friends and roomies.  
  
**So, now that were back together we need to catch up,** Pam said. **I was think a little truth or dare.**  
  
**Okay,** the rest of us agreed.  
  
**I will start. Truth or Dare... Alex,** Pam said.  
  
**Truth.**  
  
**Hmmm... What is the biggest lie you have ever kept from your parents?** Pam asked.  
  
**That I once snuck out with Ted from Ravenclaw during summer,** Alex said. She had chocolate colored skin, big brown eyes and tight black ringlets. **I know what you guys are thinking, incredibly lame but hey my parents are strict and it is hard to pass anything under their noses. So my turn. Alli truth or dare?**  
  
**Definitely dare.**  
  
**I dare you to go up to Peter, tell him he is a hot stud then kiss him on the lips. No exceptions.**  
  
**Sure,** Alli agreed. We all knew she couldn*t stand Peter but then again, Alli never turns down a dare. We stood up and went down to the common room. Peter was nowhere in sight so we went to the boys dormitory.  
  
Alli knocked on the door and Lupin answered. **Good evening ladies,** he said when he opened the door. **Would you like to join us?**  
  
**Uh... sure!** I said as I walked through the door. I looked to see Sirius and Peter playing wizarding chess on the floor. James was laying on his bed with his eyes closed.  
  
**Prongs, we have guests,** Remus declared.  
  
**Wha... hmm?** James said sitting up. He sat up and smiled sleepily. **Oh, hi.**  
  
**Did you girls come to hang out?** Sirius asked looking at me.  
  
Alli took over and said, **Actually there is something I would like to get off my chest. Something that I have kept bottled up inside all summer. If I don*t say it know I think I will explode. Peter would you come here?**  
  
Peter nodded and came to stand in front of Alli. He looked a little confused. I actually felt sorry for him. ~Wait! Me pitying Peter? NO... WAY!!!~  
  
**Peter... Peter, I don*t know how to say this but,** Alli grabbed Peter*s hands and went into full drama mode, **I think you are a hot stud, and I love you.** Alli then leaned over and gave Peter a wet, sloppy kiss on the mouth.  
  
**Wow... Wow...** was all Peter could say when Alli let go. His green eyes were huge and he was even paler than his white blonde hair.  
**Well, now that that is over I think we shall be going,** Alli said. **It was nice seeing you, Ta Ta!** Alli gave a little wave then we left all the boys in udder shock.  
  
Oh, my gosh! I think he actually believed you!!!** Alex said as we walked into our rooms.  
  
**He was so pale!** Pam piped up, her blue eyes shining, framed by her frizzy brown locks.  
  
**Did you see how Sirius, Remus and Sirius were just as shocked as Peter?** I asked.  
  
**I want to forget that my lips ever touched Peter so lets get on with the game, okay?** Alli said sitting down, the rest of us following. **Lily truth or dare?**  
  
**Dare,** I said wondering what kind of crazy stunt Alli would come up with.  
  
**Okay, you have to fly over to the boys dorm in one hour. Knock on the window. When Sirius opens it ask him if he would like to go on a moonlight ride,** Alli said excitedly.  
  
**Deal.** I said nervously.  
  
An hour later I had changed into red Qudditch robes and was climbing onto the windowsill.  
  
**Good luck!** Pam whispered as I mounted my broom and flew left to locate the boys dorm. I counted the windows as I flew by until I was 10 away from my own. It was two dark to see inside but after five years of being here I knew the layout of Hogwarts pretty well.  
  
I took a big breath then squeezed my eyes shut as I knocked. ~Sirius is going to think I am so weird after this,~ was all I could think.  
  
I kept my eyes closed as Sirius opened the window. **Would you like to come for a ride,** I said quietly.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
Silence.  
  
I opened my eyes to find myself face to face with not Sirius Black, but a very confused James Potter.  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Cliffhanger!!! Don*t you just love *em! LOL. So, how was the chapter, does it make sense? I hope so. I don*t think this one was as good as the first, but that is for you to decide, not me. To rant or rave all you have to do it review. Come on, please do!!! ----- Hey, I am a poet and I don*t know it. ...okay, so maybe I do... But please still review! 


	3. What Should We Do Now?

Disclaimer: Oh, please. I highly doubt anyone would think I was a Rowling poser and sue. I am only 13, but if you all insist, I will say it: I don*t own the HP characters, the scenes ect. I only own Alli, Pam, and Alex. There I did it, you happy?!!! ::sniffle:: At least I have my pride.  
  
/\ |  
|  
| Incase you are wondering about that, I will tell you I am a true DRAMA QUEEN. I know it drives all of you insane, but that's why ya luv me!!! ;-)  
  
Thanks to: tom girl, carmel march, addy, barbara, krissy, mackenzie, audufeniel, mila, quack quack (love the name!!!), and anyone else who took a few minutes to review  
  
A/N: This fic takes place during 5th year. And my apostrophe and quotation mark button don*t work so please use the following key to clarify my symbols.  
  
* =Apostrophe ~ = Character*s Thoughts ** = Quotation Mark   
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily*s POV:  
  
After he got over his shock, James started to grin and ran a hand through his hair. **Well, I suppose we could do that but what about Sirius? Do you really think he wouldnÕt mind?**  
  
**What?** I asked bewilder. **I didnÕt mean to ask you?!**  
  
**You don*t want me to take a ride with you?** He said shocked. I had no clue as to whether or not he was just acting.  
  
**No, it*s not... um...** I trailed off.  
  
**So, I *can* come?** James asked, acting like a very excited puppy. He disappeared then came back and stepped onto the window sill carefully.  
  
~Is he CRAZY!!! ...What is James going to do?.... What about Sirius? ...What am *I* going to do? Oh my gosh... What is happening?!!!~ My brain screamed. a katrillion thoughts rain through my head as James swung a leg over the broom in front of me, forcing me back.  
  
**James, what are you doing?** I whispered quickly and quietly, suddenly panicked by the thought of being caught by Sirius.  
  
**Hold on,** was all he said in response. He then jerked the Whizz 50 forward very, very quickly. I grabbed onto James* waist, holding on for dear life as the broom went faster than had ever seemed possible.   
  
James turned east and headed to the Forbidden Forest. We were way above the tree tops headed for absolutely nothing in the distance when James started to make the broom do somersaults and dives. **Slow down!!!** I shrieked and he did for about five seconds, until he went back to doing stomach turning stunts.  
  
Then, I craned my neck around and realized that I couldn*t see Hogwarts anymore. Right as James started to dive down for yet another somersault, I whispered, **James, where did the school go?**  
  
James turned around to look at me in mid somersault. As he did my Whizz 50 gave a jerk. The next thing I knew I was falling, down, down, down. It happened so quickly that I only faintly heard James scream **LILY!!!**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
James POV:  
  
I didn*t have to think. As soon as I realize Lily was headed for the ground, everything became automatic. I flew down through the trees, LilyÕs broom getting tangled in the branches. It got wedged between two trees. I tried franticly to fly it out. It was no use, it was wedged good. I knew I was wasting valuable time so after several minutes of struggle I gave up and let myself jump the ten feet to the ground.  
  
**OWWW!** I yelped as I hit the ground. I stood up and rubbing my arse looked around for Lily. The problem was it was pitch black. I reached into my robe pocket, my fingertips searching for my wand, but they had no such luck. I dug a bit farther but only felt lint at the bottom. In all the excitement of earlier that night, I had forgotten to grab my wand! I stumbled along until I found her 20 feet away, tangled among the branches, unconscious.  
  
As I leaned down next to Lily, I heard her mumble something. **Lily?** I asked hoping she would come to.  
  
**What?** She asked as she tried to sit up. **OHHHHH!!! That obviously isn*t gonna work,** she squealed.  
  
**Do you have your wand?** I asked.  
  
**I don*t know. I can*t feel my left hand and that is the pocket it would be in.**  
  
**Let me see if I can find it so we can do something about all your sores,** I said as I groped in the darkness. My hands found Lily*s pocket. I reached inside, but all I found was dead air.  
  
**Well?** Lily asked.  
  
**You don*t have your wand!** I managed to whisper, panicked.  
  
**Okay, James, relax. Calm down. You don*t have to worry.**  
  
**What do we do?** I asked feeling pathetic about the fact that Lily was the one who was taking charge when she couldn*t even move her arm and who knows what else.  
  
**Lay down, James. We are going to get some sleep then, in the morning, when we can see, we will try to fix me up then find our way out of here,** Lily directed.  
  
**Uhhh, okay,** I said, settling down next to Lily. **Are you cold?**  
  
**No,** Lily answered. **But thanks.**  
  
For the next five minutes I thought of how lucky I was to be laying next to such a sweet, beautiful girl. I wondered what it would be like if I told her how I really felt. If only I could.  
  
**Lily?**  
  
**Mhhh?**  
  
Good night.**  
  
**Good night, James.**  
  
For now,~ I thought, ~that is good enough.~  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Sirius* POV:  
  
Sirius, Sirius!!!** Someone said as they shook me in bed.  
  
**Go away,** I grunted.  
  
The person kept on shaking, though. **Sirius!** they whined.  
  
**Mum, it*s too friggin early,** I grumbled as I pulled my pillow over my blond head.  
  
The extremely mean and annoying person pulled the pillow off my head, and said, **Don*t Mum me! Get out of bed this instant!**  
  
**Coming, coming, coming,** I said, my eyes still hidden way in the back of my head. I swung my legs over the bed, stood, then stumbled into my night stand, making everything in it fall to the floor with a crash. At this noise my eyes shot open to look at Moony.  
  
**James, he is gone!** Remus breathed.  
  
**Stop being Mother Hen, Remus. James is probably setting up a new prank.**  
  
Remus stood there pondering at this idea. **Yea, I guess you are right. It was just that well with Voldemort on the loose you never can be too sure.**  
  
**Come on, lets go down to breakfast,** I said.  
  
**But you aren*t dressed,** Remus said looking me up and down.  
  
**Now I am,** I replied as I pulled yesterdays robe over my stained wife beater and boxers.  
  
**If only all those girls who date you, knew what you were really like, ...disgusting.**  
  
**Moony, Moony, Moony... If only the girls knew you are... are...**  
  
**Smart, deviously handsome, funny, strong, sensitive?**  
  
**A worry wart,** I said as we sat down in the Great Hall.  
  
**The girls don*t know it because it is not true,** Remus persisted.  
  
**Sure...** I said unbelieving. I buttered some toast then dug into the eggs, sausage, toast, and cocoa.  
  
After a few minutes Remus said, **We still haven*t seen James... or Lily.**  
  
I let out a huge, annoyed sigh. **Remus, they is probably practicing Qudditch. Jill Night probably wants to start preparing for the season early.**  
  
**Yea, you are probably right,** Remus said, giving in.  
  
**I *am* right.**  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
Lily*s POV:  
  
When I woke up the next morning I lay there with my eyes closed, feeling very warm. **Mhhhh...** I murmured trying to get up. I couldn*t though because something was wrapped around my waist. I opened my eyes blinking because it was so bright then looked to my left. James lay sleeping with his arms tightly holding me like a teddy bear.  
  
**James, wake up. Come on,** I whispered.   
  
He lay still for a couple of seconds then his brown eyes fluttered open. **What?... Oh.** He let go, looking slightly embarrassed. **You feeling better?** he asked.  
  
**Still can*t move my arm. We will have to make a splint.**  
  
**How? We don*t have our wands.** James gave me a very confused look.  
  
**I learned how to make one when I was attending Muggle school,** I explained.  
  
**Oh! How can I help?**  
  
**Go find me a fairly thick stick. It has to be at least as long as my arm.**  
  
James obeyed and adventured off into the pine, coming back a few minutes later with just the stick I had described. He brought it over then kneeled down next to me. **Now?** he asked.  
  
**Now I need some kind of fabric.** I looked at James hopefully.  
  
**How is this, Lily?** He pulled a clean white handkerchief out of his pocket.  
  
**Perfect! Tear it into strips.**  
  
James came up with 5 pieces. **Now I tie the stick to your arm with the strips?** he asked.  
  
**Yep.**  
  
James did just that in a matter of minutes. **Anything else we need to fix up?**  
  
**No, Doc,** I said giggling.  
  
**Well if that is the case then we might as well head back to the castle. Where is the castle anyway?** James worried.  
  
I don*t know!** I exclaimed exchanging paniced looks with James.  
  
Uh Oh!!!  
  
*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*~*  
  
A/N: Will James and Lily get home? Will Remus and Sirius ever even notice their absence? And what will happen if they do... or don*t? And the question everyone wants to know: Will James get Lily? (Duh!!!) You will find the answer to all these questions and many more if you review!!!  
  
LOL! 


End file.
